1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll gap measuring device for a continuous casting machine for measuring a gap between rolls within a bloom guide zone in a continuous casting foundry at an iron works.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a continuous casting machine, a supply of molten steel is passed through a mold to be a bloom having a rectangular cross-section. While being successively passed through a bloom guide zone constituted by a plurality of rolls disposed at the predetermined gap, this red-heated bloom is cooled by the spray of water thereto, and thereafter, adapted to be drawn out of the rolls by means of pinch rolls.
In the continuous casting machine as described above, the accuracies in the arrangement of groups of rolls and the like exert a considerable influence to the quality of the bloom, and in particular, recently, there has been seen a tendency of increase in the casting speed, and hence, it has become an important problem to accurately measure the arrangement of the groups of rolls.
On the other hand, however, under the existing circumstances, in order to measure the arrangement of the rolls, the worker enters the high-temperature and highly-humid bloom guide zone to measure by means of jigs and other instruments such as a micrometer exclusively used for the purpose, and heretofore, there have been adopted measuring means highly problematical from the viewpoints of the accuracy in measurement, the length of time required and the safety factor.